Estabas en mis sueños
by AniWitch
Summary: Aquello que realmente deseamos puede que se nos aparezca en sueños y luego nos llegué como un dejavú...Está basado principalmente en el manga aunque habrán cosas del anime.


_**Estabas en mis sueños**_

Por Aniwich

Disclaimer: Los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo los utilizo en una historia alterna, donde se mezclan tanto el anime como el manga, así que si les extraña algún cambio con respecto al anime es que ha sido tomada en su totalidad del manga, pues hay algunas que me gustan más de ahí y otras son únicamente de éste ya que la serie quedó bastante atrás.

**_Capítulo 1: Cambios_**

**El viento me ha traído tu nombre;**

**El eco de tus pasos repite la montaña**

**No te verán mis ojos;**

**Mi corazón te aguarda.**

El tiempo que ha transcurrido desde los acontecimientos que dan pie a esta historia le ha dado nombre a aquél inmenso bosque, donde abundan toda clase de animales y alimañas, monstruos deseosos de atacar a los humanos, donde en ocasiones el señor de las tierras del oeste se pasea, demostrando su desprecio por los humanos y los inútiles demonios que osaban atacarlo.

Cerca de él se alzaba una aldea, pero el imponente bosque se imponía en el paisaje, variedad de árboles formaban parte de él, en cierto lugar lo cubrían algunos ejemplares particularmente inmensos que daban sombra, árboles del tiempo que eran utilizados para construir los altares a los Kami, pero los más antiguos permanecían desde siglos en el mismo sitio, sobre todo el que sobresalía sobre ellos, pero este guardaba un aspecto que lo distinguía… o mejor dicho dos… uno era el ser dios del árbol del tiempo.

En aquél frondoso bosque, no muy lejos del viejo pozo donde depositaban los cadáveres de los onis y alimañas muertos, se alzaba aquel poderoso y antiguo árbol del tiempo, un poderoso Goshimboku que era testigo de aquellos acontecimientos… la muerte de una miko… con odio y resentimiento hacia un medio demonio… siendo entonces prisión del desafortunado hanyou, sellado por la misma sacerdotisa que había dicho amarlo.

Aquel joven de plateados y largos cabellos yacía clavado con una flecha mágica al árbol, para algunos, muerto, pero en realidad sellado su espíritu, lo que hacía que permaneciera tal y como era en el momento de ser estampado en el tronco del árbol por la acción del conjuro. Aunque la gente no se lo imaginara, todas las desagradables escenas que había vivido se repetían como interminables pesadillas en su mente… la muerte de su madre cuando era un niño, el desprecio del que había sido objeto de parte de los habitantes del castillo, y de cualquier humano que lo viese… su interminable lucha por sobrevivir ante los demonios más grandes y poderosos… el desprecio del gran youkai que era su medio hermano… y la traición de aquella mujer a quien le había entregado su confianza… su belleza fría… sus oscuros ojos café casi negros…su negra cabellera lacia, su mirada de odio y aquel dolor en el pecho.

En ese momento faltaban pocos meses para que se cumplieran cincuenta años de los hechos que dieron lugar a la muerte de aquella sacerdotisa y al sello del hanyou, y gracias a ese tiempo se había llegado a conocer aquel bosque con el nombre del bosque de InuYasha.

Una vieja sacerdotisa caminaba a través del bosque en dirección del Goshimboku… la seguía la miko del pueblo, sin comprender como aquella mujer había venido de tan lejos para observar al hanyou sellado en el árbol. A solicitud de ambas algunos hombres, escasamente armados, las acompañaban.

Llegando frente al árbol la anciana de oscuros ojos y blanca cabellera se quedó estática mirando al hanyou, una flecha atravesándolo sobre su corazón; mientras Kaede la observaba sin comprender el interés de la anciana en viajar desde muy lejos con el único objetivo de ir hasta el árbol donde se encontraba sellado InuYasha

-No comprendo porque has venido hasta aquí- interpeló Kaede a la miko- Desde poco tiempo después de que mi hermana recibiera la Shikon no Tama no te veía… y ahora casi cincuenta años después de su muerte vienes y dices que debes ver al medio demonio que ella selló.

La anciana se agachó, y desde esa altura volvió a echar una mirada a la miko, y mientras preparaba algunos inciensos a los pies del dormido hanyou, le contestó

-Me enteré de lo sucedido a tu hermana… pero aún no era tiempo de que viniera aquí… ella sólo fue el inició - observo al joven de cabellera plateada- pronto llegará quien terminará todo.

Se levantó y haciendo una seña a los aldeanos les pidió que la ayudaran a llegar a la altura de la cabeza del muchacho. Una vez allí colocó sus manos en ella.

-Oscuros y tristes han sido tus sueños – la tristeza se notó en sus oscuros ojos- procuremos que cambien… aunque no los recuerdes claramente después… pero ten presente siempre la diferencia de sus ojos, su sonrisa y su corazón… los de ella serán siempre tuyos y deberás cuidarla… aunque también la lastimarás mucho… pero su amor será siempre más fuerte.

Bajo su mano derecha hasta el corazón del muchacho, sorprendiendo aún mas a la vieja Kaede, que se acercó presurosa pensando que la anciana miko pretendía despertar al hanyou.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Nezumi-sama?- nerviosamente había estado observando los movimientos de la anciana- No pensarás revivir a InuYasha.

-El no está muerto… sólo duerme- colocó su mano en el pecho del Inu hanyou – y a pesar de mi poder yo no puedo romper el sello… pero alguien lo hará y tú lo veras Kaede… y después de un tiempo comprenderás por qué- finalizó para dirigirse nuevamente al sellado medio demonio.

-Ella será tu luz…y vendrá a ti desde muy lejos, más allá del tiempo- cerró sus ojos tratando de evocar la imagen que había visto al lado del hanyou- te alejará de tu soledad… será tu fuerza… caminará contigo por el filo del miedo y el peligro, arriesgando su vida por ti…y cuando su viaje avance y la otra haya partido empezaras a recordar tus sueños… y entonces…tal vez yo pueda verlos.

A una seña suya los aldeanos la bajaron al suelo, y tomaron nuevamente el rumbo a la aldea, vigilantes de los monstruos que acostumbraban a atacarlos… sin razón aparente.

Una vez en la cabaña de Kaede, la anciana se sentó al lado del fuego, mientras Kaede le servía un poco de té.

-Podrías Nezumi-sama explicarme lo que has hecho, pues no logro comprender que digas que InuYasha simplemente duerme y no murió cuando mi hermana disparó sobre él – miro suplicante a la anciana.

Nezumi tomó lentamente el contenido de su tazoncillo, y con cuidado lo colocó a su lado, cerró los ojos y empezó a recordar la primera vez que había visitado aquella aldea, cuando la miko al frente suyo no era más que una pequeña niña… y ella un poco mayor que su hermana.

-Verás Kaede, cuando vine aquí mi intención era enseñar a tu hermana, pero a pesar de su gran poder su corazón estaba apagado, y en su faz se reflejaba resignación, no la seguridad y paz que debía darle la posibilidad que tenía de ayudar a la gente – abrió los ojos y observo la reacción de Kaede – El ser la cuidadora de la Shikon no Tama había sido una obligación para ella… cuando su verdadero deseo era ser una mujer común… sin ningún deber sobre ella.

Kaede la miró fijamente. Ella siempre había pensado que su hermana realizaba sus labores con gran convicción… pero la experiencia que tenía Nezumi era mayor que la de ella, pero seguía sin comprender su comportamiento en el árbol.

-Esa perla fue la perdición de Kikyo… Tsubaki la maldijo por su causa, al igual que un insignificante demonio que se la solicitó. El amor sería el causante de su desgracia… y la del hanyou que creyó amarla al tratarlo ella con un poco de humanidad… aunque deseando cambiarlo para que la perla desapareciera y ser una persona común y llevar una vida como cualquier otro. – un hondo suspiro salió del pecho de la anciana, mientras negaba con su cabeza- si hubiera comprendido que él debía continuar tal como era, ese demonio no tendría tanta fuerza ahora… ni la que tendrá después, incluso con la ayuda de ella misma, pues su deseo de venganza y odio hacia la otra chica influirá en la fuerza que obtenga ese demonio… y su eterna manía de que sólo ella es la única capaz de destruirlo la perderá.

En los negros ojos de Nezumi se reflejaba la preocupación y la tristeza, pero en el fondo un brillo de esperanza se notaba en los mismos.

-Sigo sin comprenderte…-replicó Kaede- dijiste, cuando estabas hablándole a InuYasha, que mi hermana fue el principio pero que otra que vendrá será quién termine todo, que habrá de sufrir mucho, pero que soportará por amor… pero, ¿amor a quién?

-Amor… amor al hanyou tal como él es…- sonrió y procedió a contar con sus dedos- maleducado, gruñón, celoso, majadero, indeciso, grosero, poco sensible, ignorante, bestia, tonto… y algunas más, pero querrá a esa chica por sobre todas sus fuerzas y ella a él, teniendo así el poder más grande de todos… una sacerdotisa y un hanyou juntos para derrotar el mal que nos aflige actualmente.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Kaede miró fijamente a la anciana.

-Resulta ahora que esa joven será una sacerdotisa… pero Nezumi-sama – negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- usted sabe que eso es imposible, ninguna sacerdotisa actuaría así por un híbrido, eso la podría en ridículo ante todo el mundo.

-Esa joven será diferente… ni siquiera sabrá lo que ella es cuando llegué aquí… pon mucha atención pues tú serás la encargada de hacérselo notar, y de darle la forma de que pueda manejar el carácter del hanyou.

-¿Cómo va a suceder eso? –Preguntó a su vez Kaede, seguía sin comprender como alguien que es sacerdotisa aceptaría a un hanyou; y es más, ¿cómo no iba a saber lo que era?- ¿Cómo voy a reconocerla? ¡Es demasiado peligroso que despierte InuYasha!, Su carácter es impredecible… y estaría furioso por lo que se le hizo.

La anciana miko sonrío, y mientras miraba a Kaede recordaba lo que había visto gracias a sus poderes: la llegada de aquella jovencita vestida con un extraño traje verde y blanco. Su parecido con la miko fallecida y a la vez las diferencias entre ambas, el encuentro con el hanyou y la forma en que este caía al suelo con una palabra dicha por ella, sus viajes, dichas y desdichas. Todo aquello lo había transmitido a la mente del sellado medio demonio pero no podía revelarle a la vieja miko que su hermana sería revivida por una molesta bruja que acabaría mal parada ni nada de lo que sucedería.

Su cabeza realizó un movimiento negativo repetidas veces mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una triste sonrisa, y con una tranquilidad reflejándose en su mirada, procedió a contestarle a la vieja frente a ella.

-Sabes bien, Kaede, que en ocasiones he podido ver hechos del futuro- miró por la ventana el atardecer que caía- no siempre han sido cosas que se cumplan, pues todo depende el como la persona determine los pasos que sigue en su vida, así su destino puede ser el que vea, o variar.

Kaede asintió lentamente con su cabeza, mientras colocaba algunos leños en el fuego para que la habitación se iluminase un poco más.

-Ciertamente he escuchado de tu don – alzó la mirada hacia Nezumi- ya que aparte de tu gran poder espiritual has sido bendecida por los Kami con el mismo.

-No necesariamente es una bendición. Por eso he preferido nunca revelar la totalidad de mis sueños, pues los humanos tenemos la posibilidad de variar el destino- continuó con su relato- Cuando hace tantos años vine aquí, lo hice porque había visto algunas cosas sobre tu hermana y traté de averiguar si ella sería capaz de cambiar el rumbo de su vida.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste nada? – inquirió Kaede.

-Cuando vi a tu hermana Kikyo y de lejos al hanyou, mis sueños empezaron a cambiar, pues tu hermana trataba de cambiar el destino del joven y lo que apareció no me gustó nada, hasta que surgió la figura de la otra joven- miró nuevamente a la miko- y fue entonces cuando comprendí que no podía hacer nada porque Kikyo cambiara, lo que pasó solamente debía pasar y ahora tenemos que esperar la llegada de la otra joven- respiró profundamente- Espera, todo saldrá bien, InuYasha no será un problema, incluso se hará más humano.

-¿O sea que se convertirá en humano? – la voz sonaba confusa.

-Me parece que no usé las palabras correctas. No, no se hará humano- contestó Nezumi- Se irá humanizando podría decirse. La joven hará que afloren sentimientos que él había guardado por considerar que lo hacían débil, y verán un verdadero cambio en él.

Se levantó y preparando un futon en una esquina, se dispuso a dormir.

-Por ahora cálmate y espera –dijo una vez acostada- de ser necesario yo volveré antes… sino, lo haré hasta que todo termine.

Al día siguiente, Nezumi abandonaba la aldea, y cuando hubo llegado a lo alto de la colina desde donde se divisaba a lo lejos el Goshimboku, se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo.

-Ahora sueñas tranquilo, ¿Verdad, InuYasha? – Sonrío haciendo un gesto como si hubiese olvidado algo –Se me olvidó decirte su nombre, así que el viento se encargará de llevártelo… _su nombre es Kagome_… tu estrella – menciono mientras soltaba un pergamino al aire, el cual se diluyó en él tomando dirección hacia el árbol.

Dando media vuelta la vieja continúo su camino y despareció del lugar por largo tiempo.


End file.
